Shi No Numa
Shi No Numa (Japanese For "Swamp of Death" but you could just call it Zombie Swamp), is the spearhead of Map Pack 2, which came out on June 11th, 2009 on the Playstation Store and Xbox Marketplace for $10.00 (US) £7.99 (UK). This co-op level came with Corrosion, Banzai and Sub Pens. It is the first Zombie level in World at War to have Japanese Zombies instead of Nazi's. New traps,hell hounds, some new weapons, and new characters made this map widely anticipated. Basic Information In the game, you first spawn on the top floor with up to 4 teammates, one Russian, American, German and Japanese with 4 windows to cover. There are 2 weapon chalk lines there--an Arisaka and a Gewehr 43. This is the first zombie game to allow you to go outside without glitching or cheating. You can either open a wooden fence into a the next room or the stairs which, either way, opens up the outside and downstairs. From there, you can go to Storage, Doctors Quaters, down to the Flogger (A pair of spiked logs attached to wooden beams, which spins and hits Zombies caught in it) or another opening. Each leads to a different part of the swamp with several huts on each. Unlike Verrückt, the Mystery box doesn't just reappear in an opened area, it can reappear anywhere on the map. There is also a lift that can bring you from the upstairs in the main hut to the Doctors Quarters hut. Electric Defenses are also placed on each main hut and can be turned on for 1000 points. Everytime a hut is opened, a random Perk-A-Cola Machine appears. The Ray Gun and the Flamethrower are back, along with the additions of the Arisaka, Type 100 and the Colt .45 (To The Mystery Box) as well as the Wunderwaffe DG-2, which is a metalic weapon with 3 plasma canisters facing out of the left side. It has a capacity of 3 shots and usually comes with 18 shots all together. This weapon can electrocute any zombie in the vacinity, but it can also effect the user, with less effect than the electro-defenses if shot to close. It is sometimes easier to hop through streams because of their density. A new addition to this map is a zip line. The opposite side of the zip line from the player's start must be reached before the zip line can be used. This is an entirely new map, with features of Knee Deep and Makin, the layout is totally different, about the size of a small/medium map. For the first time, you will play as 4 different nationalities--German, Japanese, Russian and American-- each with their own personalities and traits. The animation on the weapons is changed, with improved detail while on the chalk wall or in the mystery box, and are sometimes held differently. The body animation has been changed for the zombies, they walk differently (Kind Of Like Samurai) and they actually tear down the boards instead of lunging at the window. After Round 7, there is a 50/50 chance of a "Dog Round".The dogs are far fewer in number and reinforcements than the zombies, but they are much faster and they swarm you. Once a Dog Round has passed, there won't be a dog round for at least 3 rounds, then it becomes a coin flip chance again. The hellhounds appear randomly through lightning and attack you. You can tell when they come, because right before the hounds arrive, the map fogs up. Trivia *In the real world, the Wunderwaffe DG-2 is the "Glocke" a German man made UFO, which was tested in Poland. DG-2 stands for "Die Glocke 2" meaning "The Bell 2". This weapon never saw action, and now rumor says its in the complex, in Poland where it was built. *This is the largest of all the zombie maps so far. *The Hellhounds are going to have several different appearances just like the zombies. Some will look big and intimidating while others will look burned and injured as seen in the photo. *This is the first time (and possibly the only time) in Call of Duty history where we see all four factions put aside their differences and work together to fight for survival. *Brand new traps will be seen Shi No Numa. One of these is the "Flogger" for 750 points, two spiked logs attached to wooden beams, which spins and kills standing up zombies, but you can crouch underneath it. Besides this, Bouncing Bettys and the Electro Shock Defenses are the main trap support. *This is the first Zombie mini-game in Call of Duty: World at War that the soldier's profiles are known. For Nazi Zombies and Verruckt, the player is left to wonder about the characters. *There is a mistake in the name, it says Nazi Zombies on Shi No Numa instead of Imperial Zombies on Shi No Numa *The bipods have now been removed from the browning, FG and MG. *Unlike Verruckt, you do not need to turn on the power in order to access the perk a cola machines or turn on the electroshock defences. thumb|300px|left Quotes Refrences *Inside Xbox Featured Article *The Game Itself Category:Call of Duty: World at War Single Player Levels Category:Nazi Zombies